Sube aquí, verás Porto Pi
by RichardGeros
Summary: Creo que es de humor. Adaptación de una obra de teatro. La felicidad está donde menos se espera. One shoot


Aviso legal: Esto es un ejercicio. Repito, esto es un ejercicio. Los autores tienen los derechos legales sobre la historia y los personajes. Ni se nos ocurre imaginar que otro mundo sea posible.

A alguien muy próximo a Richard le gustan los Dramione. Soy muy canon (con alguna excepción) y esto es lo que me ha salido. Un relato de humor adaptando una obra de un autor teatral "de las islas", Xesc Forteza, no muy conocido fuera de nuestro pequeño mundo. TITI, VA PER TU.

1. DE UNA VIDA MARAVILLOSA A UNA DE MRD, EN DOS MINUTOS.

Draco Malfoy se había ganado con esfuerzo el respeto de la mayoria del mundo mágico. Por lo menos lo suficiente para hacer olvidar sus devaneos con el lado oscuro. El mundo prefería no recordar aquello.

En cuanto a lo profesional se había decidido por entrar en un campo innovador, pero con futuro. Francamente, muchas profesiones mágicas no le atraían en absoluto. No queria ser auror (como Potter) ni jugador de quidditch (como la Weasley) ni sanador (como Weasley) ni funcionario del Ministerio (como Hermione) Tampoco le atraía Gringott's ni el comercio... Sus habilidades se orientaron al nuevo campo de la ingenieria y más concretamente en las obras públicas.

¿Qué hace un mago en las obras públicas? El tema era y es complicado. Las autoridades elaboran proyectos de infraestructuras pero como todos los implicados manifiestan cierta tendencia a ejecutar los proyectos bastante peor que su planteamiento. Hay varias posibilidades. Una, que las autoridades quieren recibir algo a cambio y el contratista "recupera" el algo escatimando material. Dos, las autoridades quieren recibir algo a cambio y lo hacen a traves de modificaciones, en ocasiones absurdas, que encarecen el proyecto. Tres, el algo se compensa dejando sin ejecutar partes del proyecto. Cuatro, a veces el algo compensa la prolongación de la vida útil de una instalación mas alla de lo razonable para que el contratista siga cobrando. Cinco. Directamente las autoridades a cambio de algo escogen el peor proyecto, generalmente el más caro. No se apuren. Hay mas posibilidades (Nota del autor. Algunos llamamos a esto "corrupción")

En definitiva, a través de cualquiera de esas opciones, el resultado es que en ocasiones es increible, por no decir mágico, no ya que sean útiles, sino sencillamente que las obras se mantengan en pie. Es decir, alguien tenía que arreglar lo que se podía. Puentes inverosímiles, carreteras sobre el vacio, puertos a prueba de tormentas... cobrando por supuesto.

Para terminar sus éxitos, se había casado hacia apenas un año y su casa ubicada en la mejor zona de Hogsmeade estaba llena de obras de arte, muebles de lujo y aparatos de última tecnología màgica y muggle.

A escasos metros estaba su oficina, con su socio Theodore Nott y algunos amigos, casi todos Slytherin. Allí no había jefes, algo que había aprendido de la guerra. Sólo división del trabajo. Cada uno tenía que encargarse de su parte del proceso.

-_ Draco, la Consejera de Obras Públicas de las islas está al teléfono._

_- Bien, pasámelo a mi oficina._

_Una vez allí..._

_- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Consejera?_

_- Sr. Malfoy, por favor. Todo el mundo se rie de mí. Ayudeme, por favor. El ferrrocarril subterráneo que hicimos construir se inunda cuando empieza a llover._

_- No me hable de favores, Consejera. Ya le advertí y no quiso hacerme caso. Si quiere que lo arregle tendrá que pagarme el doble de lo habitual..._

_- ¿Pero por qué me hace esto? No le hice nada..._

_- No, Consejera. Lo primero es que no es normal que unos ingenieros que cobraron lo que cobraron se equivoquen en el calibre de los tubos de drenaje. Lo segundo es que encima se coloquen mal. Y lo tercero es que viniera usted a decir que en realidad no había ninguna inundación cuando los obreros empleaban canoas ... ¿es qué cree que somos imbéciles? Ya lo sabe, el doble por lista._

_- ¿Y de dónde lo sacaré?_

_- Del mismo sitio que siempre, lo acabarán pagando los ciudadanos. Y no lloriquee más. No moveré un dedo hasta que no vea los cien mil galeones. Que tenga un buen dia._

Colgó, sin mas. Llamó a su secretaria.

(Nota de Richard) Este caso es un ejemplo literario. Cualquier relación con el metro acuático, quiero decir inundable, quiero decir subterráneo de Palma de Mallorca responde a la imaginación de algunos malpensados.

_- Si vuelve a llamar, decidle que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer y que no quiero que os haga perder el tiempo._

_- De acuerdo, Draco. Bien, el regidor de Mantenimiento de Hogsmeade ha enviado una lechuza con un mensaje._

_Draco salió de la oficina y tomó el mensaje. Sonrió después de leerlo y se dirigió al despacho de su compañero de despacho._

_- Theo, hay que modificar otra vez el proyecto del parque. Parece que le ha dado otro ataque de responsabilidad_

_- Parece que se ha dado cuenta de la tontería del paseo subterráneo que nos impuso el mes pasado._

_- Seguro que estaba enfermo cuando explicaron en clase lo del nivel freático._

_- No te lo pierdas. Ha sido su abuelo el que ha tenido que recordárselo. Después de que insistimos tanto..._

Estallaron en carcajadas, como casi siempre que conseguían que los políticos rectificaran. Deberían darse cuenta de que ya tienen bastante con sus obligaciones y no intentar hacer de arquitectos, ingenieros, artistas, médicos... Si no, pasa lo que casi siempre. Pero había que reconocer que ese defecto le resultaba rentable. Eufórico, volvió al despacho y se permitió colocar los pies sobre el tablero.

Estaba perfectamente de salud, hacia un trabajo que le gustaba, podía reirse de los "verdaderos sangresucias" (así denominaba interiormente a los ineptos gestores de la cosa pública) La vida era maravillosa. Incluso en algunos días podría asistir al estreno de uno de los espectáculos artísticos que le apasionaba.

Sonó el teléfono interior.

_- Draco, tu madre quiere hablar contigo por la chimenea. ¿Por qué no utiliza el teléfono como todo el mundo, Draco?._

_- Porque Narcissa no es "como todo el mundo"._

En el despacho.

_- Si, mamá. Allí estaremos._

_- Quiero que todo salga bien. Acuerdate de la última vez..._

_- No, mamá. Déjalo estar. Yo se los compré._

_- No tendrías que... en fin, ¿para cuando un pequeño Malfoy?_

_- Todavía no._

_- Creo que no le pones interés en el asunto, hijo._

_- Adios, mamá._

Otra vez el maldito teléfono interior.

_- ¿Has terminado, Draco?_

_- Hace dos minutos._

_- Tu mujer ha llamado para decir que viene hacia aquí._

Resopló y borró de su cabeza lo anterior... ¡Qué vida de mrd!

* * *

><p>2. MI MUJER QUIERE EL DIVORCIO.<p>

En apenas cinco minutos, una mujer con un vestido llamativo en exceso entró en el despacho.

-_ Hola, Draco. Necesito que hablemos._

_- Veo que has ido de compras, Romilda ... (viendo las bolsas –no precisamente del supermercado sino de una joyería y dos boutiques)_

_- Nada. Unas tonterías de nada. No sé resistirme. ¿Con quien estabas hablando?_

_- Con tu suegra. ¿Qué querías?_

_- Bueno. ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones por todo?_

Se frotaba las manos, signo de nerviosismo. Draco la miró con fijeza, intentando descubrir que demonios querría esta vez.

-_ Sé que no soy la mujer de tu vida._

_- No empieces otra vez..._

_- Nos casamos justo a los tres meses de que se casara Hermione Granger._

_- No tiene nada que ver. Fue una coincidencia. No sigas, que te veo venir._

_- Esperaba que te enamoraras de mí o al menos, que confiaras en mi. Ha sido inútil._

_- ¿Adonde quieres llegar a parar?_

_- Draco, no podemos seguir así. Quiero el divorcio._

_- ¿El divorcio? ¿Es una broma, Romilda?_

_- No. En serio._

- _Me lo dices el día siguiente de nuestro aniversario. Si lo hubieras dicho ayer, me habría ahorrado el collar. En serio... no sé._

_- Aceptalo. No me quieres. Te casaste porque no podías tener a Granger._

_- ¿Es qué no soy un buen marido? ¿Es que no te doy todo lo que me pides?_

_- No entiendes nada. Te esfuerzas a pesar de no quererme. Pero no eres tú, soy yo. YO TAMPOCO TE QUIERO, NI TE HE QUERIDO NUNCA. Así no podemos seguir._

_- Un momento, Romilda. ¿No estabas enamorada de mí cuando nos casamos?_

_- No. Lo mío era otra cosa._

_- ¿Qué otra cosa?_

_- Posiblemente que fueras distinto. Quizá tu imagen me engañó. Ahora sé que te falta ambición._

- Entiendo, te casaste conmigo para medrar.

- _¡Y tú para olvidar a Granger! Estamos en paz. No ha funcionado. Ahora sólo quiero sacar lo que pueda. Quizá algun dia te enamores y me dejes sin nada._

_- ¿Sacarme mas todavía? Pero si con tus caprichos podrían vivir cinco familias. Oye, hay crisis y muchos lo pasan mal._

_- ¿Lo ves? No te das cuenta de la oportunidad que supone la crisis. Necesito alguien más ambicioso que tú._

_- Ya, alguien que te dice que sirves para algo más..._

Entró alguien que parecía haber estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-_ Me temo que están hablando de mi._

_- ¿Colin? ¿Tú?._

El peor de mis colaboradores, el que siempre se escaqueaba, al que siempre había que sacarle las castañas del fuego. Jamás entendí como pudieron admitirlo en Gryffindor. Ya puestos, ni en Hogwarts. Eso sí, el más enfermizo, pero claro... até algunos cabos...

- _Ya veo quien te "ayudaba" a recuperarte..._

_- Esto..._

_- Draco, deja en paz a Colin. Lo nuestro no tiene remedio. Portate como un caballero y esta noche vete a dormir al cuarto de invitados._

_- En mi propia casa..._

_- Mañana debes hablar con Blaise. Se encargará de nuestra separación._

Blaise Zabini, mi compañero en Slytherin. Por fin alguien sensato.

* * *

><p>3. DESPLUMADO.<p>

- _Blaise, pero si nos conocemos de toda la vida. Y te salvé el culo más de una vez. No puedes hacerme esto._

_- Lo siento, pero el asunto está muy claro. Tu mujer quiere el divorcio. La cosa no tiene vuelta de hoja. Ni os queréis ni os entendéis. Incompatibilidad de carácteres. Y te pongas como te pongas tiene derecho a una parte de tu fortuna. En su momento ya te dije de hacer un contrato de separación de bienes y no quisiste._

_- Bien, ¿qué quiere?_

_- Vuestra casa y la mansión Malfoy. Para tí el resto._

_- "Nuestra" casa es sólo mía. Ella no puso un knut. La mansión familiar ni tocarla. El resto está hipotecado. Estoy pagando las deudas de mi padre que tú te encargaste de negociar._

_- Además quiere una participación en los beneficios del despacho, dos coches y una asignación mensual._

_- ¿Y tú que sacas de todo esto, Blaise?_

_- Es secreto profesional._

_- Seguro que te ha prometido la mitad de lo que me saque._

_- Romilda quiere dedicarse a la pintura y dice que la mansión Malfoy la inspira y va a pasar temporadas allí con Colin._

_- Por lo menos me daré el gusto de despedir a ese hijo de tal._

_- No te lo aconsejo. Te denunciará por acoso laboral y saldrá lo de tu divorcio. No te conviene. En confianza, no hace falta que te pongas celoso. Romilda no tiene ningún interés en él, sólo lo utiliza. Ella se quedaría con el solar de la casa._

_- Vamos, que el divorcio va a servir para que Colin se pase una temporada y traerse a sus lios a la mansión de mi familía y yo tendré que pagar la comida, la cama, el champagne y los preservativos._

_- Tal como lo pintas..._

_- Mas o menos es así. Pero si soy tu cliente desde que empezaste. No puedes tratarme así._

_- Las cosas han cambiado._

_- ¿Desde cuando?_

_- No debiste decir que no a la propuesta de Great. ¿Firmas este acuerdo o no?_

_- No._

_- Entonces nos veremos en el juicio._

Vista preliminar del divorcio Romilda Malfoy vs. Draco Malfoy.

- Con la venia, Señoria. La señora presenta demanda de divorcio por incompatibilidad de caracteres. Se cumple el plazo y se han seguido las formalidades legales. No hay hijos menores.

- ¿Hay acuerdo de las partes? ¿Están los abogados? Si, Sr. Malfoy.

- He decidido representarme personalmente, Señoría. Quiero perder de vista cuanto antes a esta arpía con la que cometí el error de casarme.

- Arpía, me ha llamado arpía... lo oye, señoría.

- Sr. Malfoy, no tolero estas expresiones en mi juzgado. Otro insulto mas y tendré que echarle de la sala.

- Sólo hacía una metáfora. Continuo, Señoria. Me avengo a la demanda de divorcio, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la compensación que pide mi querída arpía.

- Sí, Sr. Zabini.

- _Teniendo en cuenta el desequilibro que le supondrá el divorcio a la Sra, estimamos que le corresponde la mitad de la fortuna del matrimonio además de una cantidad suplementaria en concepto de daños psicológicos. Además de la pensión compensatoria mensual que podríamos fijar en galeones._

_- Sr. Malfoy._

_- ¿La mitad de mis bienes a cambio de vivir a mi costa durante un año? Me hubiera salido más barato contratar una prostituta del mas alto nivel a tiempo completo. Hablando en serio. Estoy de acuerdo en pagar una compensación durante un tiempo, pero no esa barbaridad. Tampoco puedo garantizar mucha regularidad en los pagos porque tengo que pagar las deudas de mi padre y las nóminas de mis empleados. Y eso tiene prioridad. No tengo hijos que mantener._

_- Sr. Malfoy, le advierto otra vez. No utilice este tono ni estas palabras. Sr. Secretario, borre del acta lo de la prostituta._

_- Sr. Zabini._

_- Gracias, Señoria. Como iba diciendo, somos conscientes de las dificultades del sector y podríamos rebajarla a 2.950. Pero no transigiremos en el resto. El solar de la mansión Malfoy debe ser entregado de inmediato._

_- El solar... ya lo entiendo todo. Las normas de planeamiento urbanístico. Estás detrás del proyecto de urbanización del cabr... de Great. El divorcio es sólo por eso._

_- No tiene nada que ver, Draco._

- No interrumpa, Sr. Malfoy. Le advierto

-_ ¡Claro que tiene que ver! Esa casa ha estado en mi familia más de 1.000 años. No permitiré que la derriben para construir unos adosados de mierda. Tampoco te pagaré un céntimo, Romilda. ¡Lo juro!_

_- Sr. Malfoy, ya le he advertido. Esta expulsado. Se suspende la vista hasta dentro de dos meses para que usted entre en razón. Provisionalmente, asigno a la Sra. Malfoy el uso de la vivienda del matrimonio y de la mansión familiar, el coche que ella elija y una asignación de 2.500 galeones que deberá pasarle mensualmente._

_- Quiero el Jaguar XJ200, Señoría._

_- ¡Protesto, Señoria!_

Rabioso, Malfoy se fue del Juzgado meditando. Debería haber contratado algun abogado que lo defendiera. Su maldito orgullo de nuevo. Abrió la agenda de su celular y allí estaba. La primera de la lista. Marcó.

-_ ¿Departamento de Justicia Mágica? Hermione, soy Draco y tengo un problema. Necesito tu ayuda._

_- Te entiendo perfectamente._

_- ¿Quien eres? No eres Granger, digo Hermione_

_- Soy la compañera de Hermione Weasley. Ella tiene hoy el dia libre, pero si puedo ayudarte._

_- No sé._

_- Te llamamos mañana._

Seguía pensando sentado en las escaleras del Juzgado. Ni siquiera sabía donde iba a dormir esa noche. Porque en el cuarto de invitados, seguro que no.

* * *

><p>4. LA MUJER DE MI VIDA.<p>

¿Cómo había llegado a este extremo?

Sólo habia una respuesta, el QUÉ DIRÁN.

Desde áquel bendito dia en que Hermione Granger me abofeteó (me lo merecía) algo se cortocircuitó en mi cabeza. Quizá si me hubiera dado más fuerte hubiera roto algo más y hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente de liarme la manta a la cabeza y raptarla cuando tuve ocasión.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que sería una compañera perfecta para mi vida?

Hermosa, inteligente, con un punto escondido de ironía... y sin embargo una leona para defender lo que creía justo. Nada comparable a muchas de las chicas de mi propia casa, que no había que ser un lince para entender que estaban allí "de pesca" de algun buen partido.

Lo peor es que mi familia esperaba que eligiera entre estas depredadoras a la futura Sra. Malfoy. Alguna como Parkinson. Fui lo suficientemente hábil para no implicarme seriamente con ninguna, pero al mismo tiempo no les dejé perder las esperanzas del todo. "Ya caerá algún dia" pensaban. Lo que no sabían es que ya estaba en el suelo, entre las garras de una leona de Gryffindor.

Jamás entendí como el xxxx de Weasley (tan estúpido como grande) estuviera dudando durante tanto tiempo. Tanto que un poco más y se le hubiera escapado. Pero claro, no me interesaba picarle en lo más mínimo. Hubiera bastado un pequeño acercamiento para que el pelirrojo reaccionase. Tampoco entendí nunca la extraña relación de Hermione con Potter. Desventajas de ser hijo único.

Algo mas se rompió dentro de mí cuando los mortífagos la torturaron en mi propia mansión. Aquello no era necesario en absoluto. Agradecí interiormente la reacción de los Gryffindor, ya que no me vi con el valor para enfrentarme a Voldemort (si, ya me atrevo a decir el nombre de ese hijo de las cuatro letras) a mi propia familia, a mi gente... sabiendo que la estaba perdiendo. Destruí lo que quedaba de aquella sala donde la maltraron, para que siguiera viva la esperanza. Quizá algún dia se hartaría de aquel pelirrojo cegato que no la valoraba.

Ella y yo mantuvimos un equilibrio precario durante los años siguientes. Intentaba acercarme todo lo que podía, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado. Pronto vi que ese terror era injustificado. Me había perdonado. Por fin y durante un especio de tiempo pudimos ser amigos.

Ese equilibrio saltó por los aires el dia en que recibí una invitación para una boda. Tuve que ir. Todos me miraban con cara de "el tonto que se ha quedado sin la mujer de su vida".

Romilda estaba allí al acecho, vestida como Hermione, teñida como Hermione, con el perfume de Hermione, con sus mismos gestos (la inteligencia no es imitable) y caí. Y en tres meses volví a coincidir con ella en otra boda, la mía.

Llevaba ya algunas horas sentado en las escaleras del Juzgado. Empezaba a oscurecer y vi el neón del anuncio. El estreno de la ópera... Todavía podía salvar algo del día. Faltaban sólo diez minutos. Tenía dos entradas en mi bolsillo. Sólo tenía que cruzar la calle.

Ante el teatro un grupo de personas intentaba un imposible, comprar entradas ya que estaban agotadas desde hacía varias semanas. Todos miraban con envidia a los que hacíamos cola para entrar.

A mi lado se colocó una mujer con traje oriental y cabellos negros recogidos. Pasé sin decir nada.

-_ Alto, ¿dónde cree que va?_

_- Roger, pero si me conoces de todas las óperas._

_- No, Sr. Malfoy. Es esta chica que quiere colarse a su lado. ¿Nos permite ver su entrada por favor, señorita?_

La chica abrió su bolso y sacó dos entradas... ¡las mías! Metí la mano en el bolsillo y no estaban. Crucé la mirada con ella. Sus ojos tenían un punto de desafio y picardia. Pensé en Slytherin. Ella parecía disfrutar del momento. Tomé las entradas de su mano y se las dí al portero.

-_ Disculpanos, Roger. Llevo unos días muy distraido. Me acompaña la Srta. Audrey Blacklagoon. ¿Podemos pasar?_

_- Adelante, son los últimos. Cerramos._

_Subimos en silencio hasta nuestra localidad mientras oíamos como la orquesta afinaba sus instrumentos._

_- Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy. No pude conseguir entradas de otro modo._

_- No te disculpes porque no lo sientes. Eres la primera bruja que veo en la ópera muggle._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿El "actio entradas"?_

_- No, la primera bruja que usa la varita para sujetarse el pelo._

_- ¿Y qué mas has descubierto?_

-_ Que te encanta la ópera y que estuviste en Slytherin._

_- Dos de dos. Mi nombre es..._

_- Chisst. Hoy eres Audrey, mi acompañante y vamos a disfrutar de la ópera._

La chica era muy inteligente. Me confesó su método para "colarse" en los espectáculos. Bastaba tener paciencia y esperar a alguien que llegara sólo y con cara de malhumor. Generalmente era alguien al que en el último momento, su pareja o acompañante habia dejado tirado. Normalmente conseguía capturar una de las dos entradas. Después todo consistía en tener la sangre fria para entrar al lado del incauto y después darle esquinazo y refugiarse en algún lugar menos concurrido. Si le preguntaban, decía que estaba allí porque el sonido era mejor en aquel rincón.

-_ ¿Has conocido a mucha gente con este sistema?_

_- ¿Acabas de conocerme y ya estas celoso?_

_- No, venga, cuenta..._

_- La verdad es que estos hombres me hacen reir. Pobrecitos._

_- ¿Por qué a mí?_

_- Eras el único al que han "abandonado" hoy._

Debió notarme algo en la cara...

-_ ¿He dicho algo que no debiera?_

Y le conté de donde venía.

-_ Es increíble, pero la comprendo._

_- ¿La comprendes?_

_- La comprendo y la odio. Conozco a Hermione y seguro que te ayuda a recuperar lo tuyo._

_- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

_- Lo que no puedo entender es que mucha gente mataría por una entrada y le ha tocado a uno que no sabe donde dormirá esta noche._

_- Lo más seguro, en "El Caldero" o en casa de mi madre._

_- No hará falta un sitio ni en otro._

_- Me temo que no esté en las mejores condiciones para una noche de diversión._

_- ¿No te gustaría una noche loca conmigo?_

_- Hoy no sería el mejor compañero._

_- Me la apunto. Hay tiempo para todo. De momento, y como un favor especial, puedes utilizar el apartamento de mi amiga Gabrielle. Se fue a vivir con su novio._

_- Por lo menos, deja que te invite a cenar._

_- Sólo en un restaurante vegetariano. Después de la ópera, no hay que distraerse con otros placeres._

_- ¿Ni un ramo de flores?_

_- Rosas rojas y amarillas. No te rías. Combinan bien con esta ópera._

_- Me rio. Slytherin... ya._

* * *

><p>5. SE EJECUTA EL PLAN<p>

06:00 Un rumor de voces despertó a la todavía Sra. Malfoy, en pocos meses Srta. Vane. Dormía sola en la cama matrimonial. Abrió los ojos y se estiró completamente. Qué fácil había sido. Desplegar sus encantos para encandilar a Blaise. Blaise traicionó al huroncito (así le llamaba Ron Weasley) Y ella traicionaría a Blaise. De ninguna de las maneras le daría la mitad del botín. Utilizó a Colin para contactar a Great y sacar a Draco de sus casillas. Ahora estaría en la mansión, topografiando el terreno que tan pronto obtuviera el divorcio sería derribada y los terrenos convertidos en una urbanización. El último toque fue con Sra. Jueza. Un par de lagrimitas sirvieron para convencerla de que tenía enfrente a un peligrosísimo maltratador. Y encima el mismo Draco colaboró.

06:05 El rumor se convirtió en una explosión. ¡Bombarda! Oyó unos pasos en la escalera y alguien entró en la habitación.

-_ ¿Qué está pasando?_

_- Harry Potter. Departamento de Aurores. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí._

_- ¿Por qué?_

-_ Una infección en la estructura del edificio. Los técnicos creen que son snargles lanudos. Tenemos una orden de desalojo inmediato. Tiene diez minutos para sacar sus objetos personales. Después tendremos que apuntalar la casa y hacer las pruebas inmunológicas. Y la desinfección._

_- ¿Y cuanto tiempo estarán?_

_- Un mes, quizá dos. Nunca se sabe. Generalmente hay complicaciones. Pero si la plaga es resistente no quedará otra que cubrir el edificio. Si se le derriba se expande la infección a los edificios cercanos._

08:00 Mansión de los Malfoy. Unos obreros clavan unos carteles alrededor de la mansión. Un sorprendido Colin Crevey en pijama les sale al paso.

-_ ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?_

_- Amy Lawrence. Departamento de Medio Ambiente. Estamos señalizando este espacio._

_- ¿A santo de qué?_

_- ¿Es usted el propietario?_

_- Soy el encargado._

_- Perfecto. Aquí tiene la notificación. Firme el recibo, por favor. El Departamento ha declarado reserva biológica todo este espacio._

_- ¿Pero por qué? No sabe con quien están hablando._

_- No es mi problema._

_- Es que hay un proyecto de urbanización._

_- Tendrá que esperar. Este espacio es el único habitat del znaarfox (Vulpes magicus britannicus) Están protegidos. Aquí no se puede construir nada. Ni una cabaña de troncos. Y hable más bajo que el ruido los molesta._

10:15 Gringott's. La todavía Sra. Malfoy va a quejarse de que no ha sido aceptado el pago con su tarjeta Wizzard Express del modelito exclusivo Salado&Fabada que quiso comprar para olvidar la precipitada salida de su casa.

-_ ¿Puede mostrarme la tarjeta para una comprobación?_

_- Aquí la tiene._

_- Lo siento, la tarjeta tiene orden de retención. No puedo devolvérsela. La cuenta esta bloqueada por orden del Wizengamot. Hay una investigación sobre el Sr. Malfoy._

_- Necesito dinero._

_- Las instrucciones le permiten sacar sólo 500 galeones al mes._

_- ¿Sólo, y qué voy a hacer con esta mrd.?_

_- Aguantarse. Si quiere mas, haga lo que hace todo el mundo... buscar un trabajo y ganarse la vida._

_- Es usted un grosero. ¡Draaaco, ponte al teléfono de una puta vez!_

_- "Le informamos que en la actualidad no existe ningun abonado con este número. Por favor, compruebe si ha marcado correctamente."_

12:00 Malfoy & Nott Engineering. Colin Crevey llega a su hora habitual. Ha vuelto muy preocupado por lo que ha pasado en la mansión. Ha venido para hacer un par de llamadas y recoger algunos papeles. Pero allí sólo está Theodore Nott.

-_ Te esperaba para entregarte esto._

_- Esto, ¿qué es?_

_- El Wizengamot ha abierto una investigación. Parece que algunas estructuras que diseñaste tienen defectos. Os han suspendido provisionalmente a Draco y a tí. Además han bloqueado sus cuentas. Todos los demás hemos presentado la renuncia. Vamos a montar otro despacho hasta que se aclare lo de Draco. Y preferimos seguir sin tí._

_- ¿Y quien va a pagarme? Draco no me ha abonado el sueldo._

_- ¿Pagarte qué? ¡Qué cosas! Búscale y habla con él._

* * *

><p>6. EL DURO TRABAJO DEL REPARTIDOR<p>

Las Tres Escobas. Draco Malfoy, en uniforme de repartidor está con la carretilla (el convenio dice que no se puede utilizar magia más que en un viaje de cada dos porque el exceso de magia puede desencadenar una enfermedad profesional, descrita en el tratado del profesor Cyrus Abercrombie.) Lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero disimula al oir...

-_ ¿Van esos barriles de cerveza o qué?_

_- Un segundo, Rosmerta._

_- Hay que mover rápido el culo, Draco._

_- Sin apretar, Rosmerta, el convenio dice que sólo un barril cada vez, que luego la columna se fastidia._

_- Corta el rollo y tráelos que se mueren de sed._

_- Sin prisas._

Esto era vida de verdad. Bendita ópera, teatro... hasta el estadio de los Spurs. Viva la Draco's new way of life. Vivan las cajas de cerveza, la furgoneta, los traseros de las camareras, las meriendas con caracoles, jamón serrano, olivas negras y vino peleón en esa taberna española, Cerveza, salchichas, leberkäss y arenques en la alemana Jo... un montón de cosas que ni sabía que existieran. Ah, y la moda femenina de primavera-verano y la música de The Scorpions. A Audrey le gustaba la ópera y esos alemanes melenudos. Para qué vivir tan agobiado... Se vive mejor con menos, sin tantas preocupaciones, disfrutando de la vida.

Nunca había vivido mejor. Adios a la arpía que sólo exigía sin dar nada a cambio, ni siquiera un polvo decente. Adios a los políticos que me pedían que arreglara sus barbaridades. Adios a las noches en blanco pensando como pagar las deudas de mi padre y los caprichos de la arpía. Adios a los actos sociales de mi madre. Concurso de acreedores. Qué palabra más bonita...

Había cambiado todo. Vivia en un apartamento de 30 m2. Me cocinaba yo mismo lo que compraba en el mercado. Trabajaba en el café hasta media tarde. Luego Audrey venía a buscarme y nos ibamos a cuanto espectáculo decente ocurriera en Londres. De gorra, claro. Lástima que algunas noches no pudieramos salir.

-_ Draco, ¿eres tú?_

_- ¿Theo?_

_- ¿Qué haces disfrazado de repartidor?_

_- Disfrutar de la vida._

_- Romilda preguntó por tí._

_- No le digas nada, no creo que se acerque por aquí. Es demasiado fina para según que ambientes. Del Royal Savoy no baja, aunque ahora allí no pueda ni pedir la hora._

_- Bueno, Draco. El nuevo despacho va bastante bien. Recuperamos a todos los antiguos clientes, incluso a los Chang. Gracias por todo y sabes que cuando todo se aclare, el puesto de director está reservado para tí._

_- Gracias, Theo. A ti y a todos los compañeros. Pero ahora tampoco me va tan mal. Y sigo suspendido._

_- A veces pienso que no pones interés en que te levanten la suspensión. Sabemos que los contratistas han confesado que se desviaron de los planos por instrucciones de Colin. ¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres?_

_- Estoy viviendo de cine. Prometí que no le pagaría ni un céntimo a Romilda y arruinarme es la mejor manera._

_- Laos... ¿Qué es el cine, por cierto?_

_- Algo que me enseño Audrey. Ya te cuento un día de estos. Venga que viene Rosmerta._

_- Draco..._

_- Si, Rosmerta..._

_- Esta noche hay otra despedida de soltera. Una tal Daphne._

_- ¿Cúantas son?_

_- Seis. ¿Qué... vas o no? Son quinientos galeones para tí._

_- ¿Qué traje han pedido?_

_- El de policía._

_- Bueno, pero que sepas que sólo lo hago por ti._

_- Draco... esto ¿no necesitas un amigo que te eche una mano?_

* * *

><p>7. EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE.<p>

-_ Romilda,_

_- ¿Creíste que nunca te encontraría?_

_- Sabía que me lo harías, pero comprenderas que no tuviera ninguna prisa._

_- Draco. ¡PAGAME!_

_- ¿Qué tengo que pagarte qué? SUBE AQUÍ, VERÁS PORTO PI (acompañado de un gesto con el dedo medio)_

_- Draco, no puedo vivir así._

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- Mira, llevando los mismos vestidos que el año pasado. No te rias._

_- No me lo puedo creer. Resistirás._

- _Págame... aunque sea con dinero negro._

_- ¡Negro has dicho... Contigo el dinero negro no llegaba ni a gris! Desaparecía sin cambiar de color._

_- Draco, tienes que pagarme lo que ordeno el Juzgado._

_- ¿Con qué? Con un despacho cerrado y un sueldo de 600 galeones? Además tengo mi dinero bloqueado por la suspensión y la responsabilidad civil de los desastres de tu amiguito. ¿Lo has olvidado?_

_- Ya lo sé, pero tienes dinero, lo sé..._

_- No te perdono lo de la mansión de mi familía. ¿Para qué has venido?_

_- Para que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

_- ¿Qué es "como antes"? ¿Te has enamorado de mí?_

- _No te rias. No te quiero, pero tampoco puedo seguir así. Necesito poder ir de compras. No te rias otra vez. La gente se ríe de mi al verme. La ex-mujer del repartidor, dicen._

_- Es gracioso. La pura verdad. Te lo diré de una forma civilizada, Romilda. Nada podría ser como antes. Me arruiné para no pagarte un céntimo. He aprendido a vivir. Veo que a ti no te ha servido de nada. Te advierto, hasta que no firmes un acuerdo razonable, seguiré así. Ningún Juez puede obligarme a pagar lo que no tengo._

_- Si, seamos razonables. ¿Qué me ofreces?_

_- Uno. Nuestra casa. No podría volver a ella. Quedatela. Dos. Una pensión de 1.200 galeones sólo durante tres años. Tres. El BMW. Eliges._

_- ¿Y que haré después? ¿Me pagarás los atrasos?_

_- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON DRACO, ROMILDA VANE!_

_- ¿Y ésta quien es?_

_- Audrey, Romilda. Romilda, Audrey._

- _Draco, no hables con esta ... esta... chupasangre. ¿Te has olvidado de lo que te hizo pasar?_

_- ¿Y tú quien eres para reprocharme nada? Draco Malfoy, ¿su mujer o su novia, acaso?_

_- Tan sólo alguien que le q.. una amiga, Vane. Y te advierto, como vuelvas a hacerle daño, te sacaré los ojos._

_- Jo... Vale, Audrey. Sólo le he dicho lo que hablamos el otro dia. Aunque me guste mucho esta vida, hay gente que no me ha olvidado y tendré que volver. Te pagaré los atrasos._

_- Acepto, Draco. Blaise redactará el nuevo acuerdo y lo llevaremos al Juzgado._

_- No intentes engañarlo, Vane. Te las veras conmigo._

_- Audrey, no hace falta que te pongas así. Podía defenderme solo._

_- Ya, pero no sé que me pasó._

-_ Que se pusiste superprotectora._

_- ¿Qué hará Romilda cuando terminen los tres años?_

_- No lo sé. Supongo que encontrará a otro incauto._

_- Draco, necesito que me abraces._

* * *

><p>8. EPILOGO.<p>

Se lo debía. Aunque le partiera el corazón volver a ver a la mujer de su vida, ahora casada con otro, había sido ella la que había organizado el plan que acabó con su feliz divorcio. Feliz porque se libro de la arpía y no le desplumaron, algo que parecía irremediable.

Alguien que había contactado a esa loca de Lovegood, que se había convertido en asistenta del jefe del Departamento de Infraestructuras y su historia de los snargles lanudos para echar a su mujer de casa. La casa ya estaba "desinfectada" y Romilda, que ya había firmado el nuevo acuerdo vivía tranquilamente en la casa con Blaise Zabini.

Esa mente privilegiada también había conseguido que el novio de Lovegood, ese tal Longbottom, ahora director del Departamento de Medio Ambiente tramitara en sólo una semana una declaración de reserva de la biosfera o algo así, lo que protegería a su mansión por lo menos mientras hubiera snaarfox, algo de lo que se encargaría personalmente y dejaría encargado a sus herederos. Seguro que Audrey la ayudaría en ello.

Un cerebrito que además había tramitado de forma express en el Departamento de Justicia una autodenuncia en la que Draco Malfoy confesaba ciertas irregularidades en algunos proyectos lo que significaba su automática suspensión provisional como ingeniero y el bloqueo de sus cuentas para afrontar posibles responsabilidades. Ahora ya todo estaba arreglado. Él mismo se encargó de subsanar los defectos. Colin había sido inhabilitado. Al parecer se dedicaba a construir castillos de arena en la playa en El Arenal de Palma para divertir a los turistas. Mañana recibiría la notificación para poder a ejercer de ingeniero y Theo le había advertido que no trajera al despacho su mejor traje porque iban a bañarlo en champagne.

Lo único que había tenido que hacer personalmente era encargarse de contactar con los compañeros de trabajo, menos con uno, para el montaje de un nuevo despacho, que contó con todas las autorizaciones en un tiempo record.

Allí estaba Hermione Granger, con una barriga de cinco meses. Creía que notaría una opresión en el pecho... pero nada. Al contrario, sintió alegría por ella. Pensó que se pondría nervioso y tartamudearia... pero nada...

- _Hermione, tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Eres la bruja más inteligente del mundo. Sólo a tí se te hubiera ocurrido una combinación tan maquiavélica..._

_- ¿Pero que dices, Draco? Si no fue idea mía... ¿sabes? el embarazo es complicado y tengo que guardar reposo muchos dias. En realidad fue mi compañera..._

Draco desvió la vista hacia alguien que estaba al lado de Hermione Weasley. Una rubia preciosa, con lo que hay que tener correctamente colocado. Le recordaba a alguien.

-_ Fue Astoria la que lo organizó todo. Yo sólo tuve que hacer una llamada._

_- Hola Draco. ¿Te gustó mi plan?_

Recordó la voz que la llamó al día siguiente y le esbozó el plan que, según ella, habia previsto su jefa Hermione.

-_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Porque eres amigo de Hermione y Audrey me habló de tí._

_- ¿La conoces?_

_- Claro, somos muy buenas amigas._

_- Pero si conocí a Audrey esa noche, después de llamarte._

El rubio estaba en shock. Esa chica le había provocado una sensación nueva. Si le pedía ir en ese momento hasta el fin del mundo, iría sin pestañear. Se miraban sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Acercaron sus labios y se besaron. Cualquiera diría que se acababan de conocer. La ex-mujer de su vida rompió el silencio por ellos. Sonreía de oreja o oreja.

-_ Me alegro por los dos. Draco, siempre te he apreciado. Quizás en algun momento... Pero creo que Astoria es perfecta para tí. Si le haces algo..._

_- Hermione, ¿me dejas libre hasta mañana? Alguien me debe una noche loca._

_- No te preocupes. Ron pasará a recogerme dentro de un rato._

_- ¿Vamos al apartamento, Draco?_

_- No. Ahora que te he encontrado, te mereces lo mejor. La casa de mi familia. Sabes, Audrey se disfrazaba de gitana y me decía que encontraría un amor rubio. Estará contenta. La llamo para decirle que no puedo ir al concierto de blues._

Marcó un número y en unos segundos...

_- ¿Astoria? Suena algo en tu bolso..._

Toda avergonzada, la rubia sacó un teléfono del bolso y con los nervios también cayó una peluca negra. Levantó la vista.

_- No hace falta que la llames. Audrey ya lo sabe._

FIN


End file.
